Just Trippin
by PheonixofZion
Summary: Clark and Chloe decided to go on a trip to Metropolis. (Sequel to Truth Be Told) MAJOR CHLARK


Title: Just Tripping

(Sequel to Truth Be Told)  
Authors: PheonixofZion (Clark) and LJL21 (aka WallyWest21) (Chloe)

We both wrote it, just in an rp kind of way.  
Category: Clark and Chloe (Cameos by Jimmy and Lois)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Clark and Chloe go on a road trip to Metropolis. Note: It kind of jumps right into the whole story.

Distribution: Sure just ask first  
-Please leave feed back, we're opened to it.

Clark was at home asleep. He is having a wonderful dream about him and Chloe floating in the clouds  
Chloe could hardly wait until the next day and she was getting no sleep. She found herself wondering what Clark was doing at the moment. The sun had just risen and it was shining through her window.

Clark smiled at his dream. Without his knowledge Clark was floating 5 feet over his bed  
She got up out of the bed and walked toward the window. Closing her eye's and taking a deep breath, she wished that Clark was there at that moment  
Clark woke up and fell onto the bed and nearly broke it  
Chloe figured she would get an early start and she started to get dressed. She opened her draw and look on top of the dresser where there were pictures among others of her and Clark. It brought a smile back to her face  
Clark began to get dressed and he went downstairs to have breakfast with his parents. He then went out to do his morning chores, thinking of Chloe the whole time  
Chloe went into the bathroom and started to primp for the day. She wanted to look her best when she knew she didn't have to. After she was done she grabbed her bag and headed out the door to her car. She got in and gave herself a quick check in the rear view mirror. "All right Clark Kent here I come" Then she pulled out of her drive way.  
Clark was lifting 500 lbs bales of hay with one hand when she pulled up. He put the hay in its rightful place and went over to see her. "God she looks beautiful today," he thinks to himself as he walks over to her car. "Hi Babe" he says to her smiling face  
"Hey sweetie" she got out of the car and got on her toes and kissed him. She was excited and starts to skip in circle. "So what's in store for the day. Are we taking over the world?" Chloe laughed.   
"No that is tomorrow" he jokes "Today I thought we could go to metropolis for the day and end with a romantic dinner at La Te Si Rit, you can that Lex for the reservation and footing the bill" he say with a smile  
"We'll make a toast in his name" she paused "So you told him. How did that go over"  
" He was happy for me... he actually said it was about damn time I wised up" Clark says with a smile  
Chloe smiled "I'm happy he agrees with this." She couldn't stop moving all the energy was building inside of her. She grabbed his hands and started to swing them. "So how's it like in there" her head and eye's pointed to the farmhouse.  
"What do you mean it is just the farm house, you have been there before" he says  
Chloe laughed loudly "No Clark, with the rents. Do they know"  
"What do you mean do they know?" he laughs"They are the ones who found me and taught me how to control my powers," he said with a smile  
She began to laugh again. "I love you...About us Clark. Hopefully they know about you"  
"Yeah they know, after you left last night I told them and they were happy for us. My mom also said it was about time I realized I love you" he laughs  
"So...I'm yours for the day" Chloe leaned back and let Clark hold her up. "And the next day, and if you good maybe the next"  
Clark smiles and said"How about we get in the truck and get moving to Metropolis"  
"Sounds good to me." She let go of one of his hands and starts to walk toward the truck.  
Clark super speed over to the truck and gets in, he yells out the window "Beat ya"  
She stopped and put her hand on her hip. Chloe shook her head. "I didn't even have a fighting chance." She walked to the truck and opened the door "What ever happened to letting the girl win"  
"I can't help it if I am a Superboy" he said with a smile as he helps her in  
"Well you can be my superboy any day." She sat in her seat and buckled up.  
Clark starts the car and they are off to Metropolis.

As Chloe watched as the corn fields passed by them in a blur she started wondering. "So how fast do you think you could run"  
" Well I think I can run over 200 mph but I am not exactly sure" he says as he turns on the radio and the song they were dancing to last night came on.  
She turned and smiled at him. "So when did you know you were different." She caught herself "I'm sorry... This sounds like some kind of interview"  
"Well when I was running about from my dad when we were playing hide in seek when I was 2. I ended up in the next county cause of my super speed," he said to her  
"Aww. You must have been scared" Chloe could picture little Clark beginning lost.  
"Yeah I was, but a nice man who knew my parents found me and call them. They came faster than I have ever seen on that day," he said with a smile  
"This is just so much to take in. How did you do it? It must be all that strength" Chloe rubbed his leg.  
Clark blushed "Well it helps having someone like you who care so much about me, and knowing that I finally have someone to love helps too"  
"Hey, you were strong with out me I just add some motivation" she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
He kisses her lightly on the cheek as the drive continues  
Chloe laid there and didn't say anything because it felt so comfortable.  
They finally arrive in Metropolis and Clark said "Looks it is the Daily Planet"  
Chloe opened her eyes, she was drifting off. "Yeah. Someday I'll be there for good. On my own terms." She lifted her self up off his shoulder. "What do you think you'll do ... I mean like after college and everything"  
"Well I don't want to wear suit" he says with a smile "Maybe I should join you at the Planet. We could be together all the time," he says with a smile  
Chloe let out a little giggle. "It would be the Torch part II. Clark the mild mannered reporter. " She could picture it. "And we would live together in a white picket house with two kids and a dog"  
"Yeah I would name the dog Krypto," he said with a smile as he parks the car  
"You ever think about." She thought about the question she was about to ask. "You ever think about whether you can have a kid"  
"Yeah I think I can, well I hope I can. Have you ever thought about us having kids" he said with a smile  
"I think they would be some pretty good looking kids" she returned his smile and got out of the car.  
Clark smiled at her comment and gets out of the car. "How about we go shopping," he says with a smile

She walked in front of the car. "What girl could resist shopping"  
Clark smiles as he takes her hand and they walked down the streets of Metropolis towards the mall.  
"I have to say you look very beautiful, did you do it just for me" he teases  
Chloe looked up at him. "Well, I have to look good next to you." she smiled.  
"You would look good next to me if you were wearing nothing" he jokes "Mmmmmmm Chloe Sullivan wearing nothing"  
She squeezed his arm. "Public place here" she giggled.  
"Oh yea sorry" he laughs as they going into the biggest mall in Metropolis. "So where first" he asks her  
"How about we get Mr. Clark Kent out of plaid and sweaters" she walked in front of him a little and turned around waiting for a response.   
"Well that is fine with me, as long as you don't plan on putting me in tights" he says with a smile  
"Mmmmm. Clark Kent in tights might not be so bad" she said as she put her hands up and made a frame around him

Clark and Chloe where walking in the mall "So where do you want to take me to get new clothes" he says with a smile  
"Follow me" she dragged him alone and brought him into the first store that totally wasn't Clark, just to see what would happen. "So? What do you think"  
"You owe me big for this Sullivan" he says with a smile as they walk into Abercrombie and Fitch  
"Come on you could be right up there with the naked clothes models" she laughed.  
"I like my clothes to stay on thank you very much, but for making me do this some of yours might have to come off" he jokes  
She laughs and starts walking through the store. "What is this an eye for an eye."  
"Yeah" he says with a smile "But you are going to have to pick out what you want me to wear" he says  
She look around the male part of the store for something that somewhat suited Clark. Then someone caught her eye. "That I am, but not in this store." she grabbed his hand and walked toward the door trying not to be noticed.   
Jimmy looked over at the girl and thought to himself "Naw it couldn't be"  
Clark says"What's the deal babe"  
"Nothing, nothing. I just couldn't see you in any of those clothes." she took a quite check behind her. "Clothes are over rated"  
"That they are" Clark says with a smile "How about we go a slice of pizza at the food court" he says to her  
"Good idea. I'm really hungry." she said quickly. They walked toward the food court.  
They go to the food court and Clark orders the pizza for them  
Chloe found a seat for the two of them. She waited for him to return looking around at all the people passing by.  
Jimmy was getting hungry so he went to get a slice of pizza and sees Chloe. He went over to her table and says "How are you Chloe"  
She turns around and there he was. "Jimmy! What are you doing here"  
"Well I was getting a shirt for a date tonight and I saw your running out of the store with that guy over there." he says pointing over to Clark  
"A date" she said "Yeah that's Clark." she wasn't sure what to do.  
"Yeah I thought that was him, I am glad you finally landed him Chloe." he says with a smile. "Well I have to get home. It was nice seeing you again" he says  
"Thanks Jimmy. It was nice seeing you too. Good luck on your date." Chloe said hoping Clark wasn't seeing this.  
Jimmy finally walks away as Clark comes back "Here you go my love" he says with a smile  
"Thank you" she smiled back at him and took the pizza.  
Clark sits down and begins to eat with a big smile  
Chloe was thankful that Clark didn't say anything. "So where do you think our next stop should be"  
"How about Victoria secret" he jokes with a big smile  
"We're not done with you. That's you reward." she returned his smile. "Besides I always wondered what Victoria's secret really is"  
"That she is an alien" Clark jokes as he eats his pizza  
"No, that's yours" she giggled.   
Clark laughs as he finishes his pizza and takes Chloe's hand in his  
"So lead me to a store that you would shop in. Then we'll go from there." she said as she followed Clark.  
Clark holds her hand tightly as they being to walk in Old Navy "Now this is a store"  
She laughed. "Yes this screams Farm Boy"  
"Yeah that is why I love it" he says with a smile "When they make a store called Sexy Girlfriends Cloths I will take you there" he says with a smile  
"This is just a sea of primary colors. " she looked at him trying to understand what he said. "Are you saying you don't like the way I dress"  
"No I love everything about you," he says with a smile as he picks up a shirt to look at it  
"Thank you." she watch as Clark picked up another red sweater. "I swear you have one just like this."  
"Yeah but this one has blue stripes on it" Clark says with a smile  
"Sorry I didn't realize it" she shook her head and smiled.  
Clark goes to pick up a pair of jeans and smiles  
"Do you want these" She asked him.  
"Yeah I think I will look good in them" he says,  
"I think so too. That's why I'm buying them for you." she grabbed them from him.   
"Oh know your not," he says with a smile "I don't want you spending your money on me" he says,  
"O and you can spend money on me. I think not, this is a new millennium." she says and walks toward the line.  
"Ok fine" he says with a smile "Why are you so good to me" he asks  
"I'm not sure" she laughed as she paid for items.   
"I think it is cause you are so in love with me" he laughs  
She placed her hand on her chin. "You know what, that might be it"  
Clark leans in and kisses her "Well I love you too babe, with all my heart" he says  
"I know you do" she kissed him again trying not to be one of those 'get a room couples'. They walked out of Old Navy.

Clark and Chloe come home after their day in Metropolis. Clark is carrying all of their bags with one hand and he opens the door with the other. "It is a good thing I have super strength honey" he laughs.  
"Yeah, you come in handy sometimes" she joked. "I had a wonderful time" she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything."  
"Your welcome, and thank you very much for my new sweater I love it" he says with a smile as he puts their things on the couch  
"It couldn't have been more perfect." she said with a smile. "Well maybe it could" she grabbed her purse.  
"If you bought me something else I am going to have to...well what did you get me" he says with a smile  
She pulls out an envelope. "Sorry to disappoint you. But it could be a good thing for both of us."  
"Well what could it be if its in an envelope, OMG have you just won 10 million dollars" he jokes  
She slap his arm. "No. It's my letter from Metro U." She looked down at it. "I just got it today. I haven't been able to open it."  
"Well do you want me to open it for you babe" he asks her as he looks deep into her eyes  
"I guess we could add mind reading to your list" she laughed and handed it to him. "Hey, no x-ray stuff"  
He took the letter and opened it for her. "Well... I'm sorry Chloe...but you are going to be seeing my ugly face everyday since your going to Metro U with me" he says with a smile  
She grinned "I could get used to that face" she grabbed the letter from him. "Now all I have to do is check with my Dad" she said with no enthusiasm.  
"I don't think he will have a problem with you going to school with me and your cousin" he says with a smile "It looks like I am going to be stuck with you for awhile, but I wouldn't have it any other way" he says as he comes up to her and kisses her  
"Yeah hopefully not. I'm sure I could get Lois to convince him," she said. "She's supposed to be staying over this weekend. She needs some home cooking."  
"Oh perfect Lois...is coming" he says not exactly happy that she was coming by  
"Aw, she's not that bad, once you get used to her" she giggled.   
"Something about her just rubs me the wrong way," he says as he sits down on the couch  
"Really" she laid down across the couch and put her head in his lap. "Well I guess she's one of those people who you either like or don't like. She can grow on you."  
"Yeah I bet she can grow on someone like a fungus" he says with a smile as he runs his fingers through her hair  
She smiled "So I guess you going to try and avoid her next year, huh"  
"No No she is your cousin and you love her, I will just tolerate her as best I can," he says with a smile  
"Must have been hard having her living with you. I know how she is." she said.  
"Yeah she tried to look at me in the shower one time" he says with a smile  
"Well what girl wouldn't want to look." She place her hand on his chest  
"Well whatever is under these clothes belong to Miss Chloe Sullivan and it is for her eyes only" he says  
"Ooo. I like the sound of that." she lifted up the bottom of his shirt to take a look.   
"Hey no peeking unless I get to see something too" he says with a smile as he pulls down his shirt  
"You could be peeking and I wouldn't even know it" she laughed. "You have access to a peep show 24/7. And don't try and tell me you haven't been taking advantage of that."  
"Alright once when I was infected with the red kryptonite I looked at your butt. It was so nice and round," he says with a big smile on his face  
"You've got a nasty mind Clark Kent," she said as she gazed into his eyes.  
"Yeah but it was a really great butt" he says with a smile as he looks back into her deep blue pools of eyes  
"Well you know what can I say. I try." she felt as if Clark was looking into her and could feel what she was feeling. "If I knew you were looking I would have went to the gym a bit more."  
"Chloe you are perfect. I juicy butt is a hell of allot better than a bony one like Lana's" he jokes as he kisses her  
"There goes my self esteem issues." she mumble.  
"Chloe you don't need to be jealous of Lana, she is nothing compared to you. I love you not her" he says honestly  
"I just always felt I could never live up to what she is and what she meant to you." She placed her hand on his cheek. "But now I know how you feel and I have this amazing feeling inside."  
"Well that is good cause I am going to make you feel that way for the rest of your life" he says as he leans down and kisses her deeply  
She return his kissed and ran her hand through his hair. She broke away "What time is it"  
He looks over at the clock and says "It is 9pm Holy Crap you better get home" he says to her  
"Yeah good idea, Lois will be coming in soon. My dad wants me back before to clean up the mess that we call a home." She got up and dragged him to the door and kissed him.   
"See you later my love" he say with a smile after he kisses her deeply  
"Bye babe." she ran out the door, into her car and drove home quickly.  
Clark does into the bathroom and begins to shower. His thoughts drift to a naked Chloe. All that talk about her butt did something to him

Lois was driving to her cousin's house. She was getting bored of the dorm rooms. It was funny how she couldn't help but think what Clark Kent was going at the moment.  
Clark decides to "take matters into his own hands" while he is thinking of Chloe  
She turned in the opposite direction of Chloe's. Lois was taking a detour.   
Clark finally "releases" his tension and steps out of the shower wet and naked  
Lois pulled up into the Kent Farm. "Ready or not" She got out of the car.   
Clark step out of the bathroom naked and walks to his room  
She walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell.  
Clark came down fully dressed and opened the door and saw Lois "Hey, what are you doing here"  
"I... I was passing by and decided to stop by and see how you were doing." she walked right passed him and let herself in.   
"Come on in" he says annoyed "I am fine, how about you, good ok. See you later" he says opening the door again  
"You don't offer a girl a drink." she walked toward the couch and sat down. "I came to have a little chat with you. Seriously Clark." she patted the seat next to her.   
Clark shut the door and sat down next to her "What's up Lois" he says to her  
"Well..."she pause and looked at him. "I wanted to thank you for helping me find my cousin. I never met a guy like you."   
"Well thanks, she is a great girl and I love her lots," he says to Lois  
At that same moment Chloe was pulling back up into Clark's drive way. She had forgot her new clothes that they had bought that day.

Lois jumps on Clark and straddles him. She quickly began to kiss him.

The lights were still on in the house so Clark must have been still awake Chloe thought. She walked up the steps and look in the window  
And there it was. She ran to the door. It was unlocked. She stormed in "Fungus huh"  
"CHLOE! I swear she kissed me" he says as he throw Lois off of him "Chloe I love you and only you"  
She ran as fast as she could to her car slamming the door behind her. Just when she thought everything was perfect. Tears ran non-stop down her face.   
Clark runs after he didn't care if Lois saw him  
He catches up to her  
she stopped at the foot of her car and dropped to the ground  
"Chloe I swear she kissed me I would never do anything to lose you again" he says as he picks her up off the ground  
"Get off of me." she tried to get away from him.   
He holds her as tight as he can "Chloe look into my eyes and say that I would cheat on you...Chloe I love you with all my heart"  
"No, Clark I know what I saw." she couldn't get loose, but she still struggled.   
"CHLOE LOOK INTO MY EYES" he yells at her  
She couldn't do it. He betrayed her again. The tears didn't stop. "What did I do? I thought you were having a good time today." She closed her eyes and tried to think she was somewhere else.   
Clark holds her tightly "Today was heaven after you left I went upstairs and took a shower, all I could think about was you. Then Lois comes knocks on the door thanks me for finding you and then plants a kiss on me. I didn't want it to happen god knows I didn't like it. You are the ONLY one for me" he says  
She was shaking. With tears still coming down she opened her eyes slowly a reluctantly look at him.   
Clark begins to cry with her "Chloe I love you...I...love...you" he says  
She look into his eyes and saw that he was crying. That was the first time Chloe realized he would actually do anything for her and he loved her with all his heart. She was speechless.  
"Chloe please believe me, I love you and only you. You are my heart and soul. You are my sun moon and stars," he says to her  
And she knew he did. It hurt her to see him crying, she could only imagine what it was doing to him. "Kiss me"  
He kisses her deeply and looks into her eyes  
"I love you too" the tears were still coming, but they were tears of joy.  
"You are my only one," he says, as he can't stop crying.  
She giggled trying to stop crying. She wiped his eyes. "And you're mine. This has been the best two days of my life. I have never felt this way before. " She sniffled. "You complete me baby" she said softly.  
They sit down in the driveway in each other's arms. "I love you, please don't ever leave me" he asks"I don't want to be alone anymore"  
"I won't leave you," she said. "I want to make you happy everyday just so I could see you smile."   
He kisses her and finally stops crying as he holds her into his arms  
Lois realized what she had done and felt horrible. She tried to sneak away with them knowing.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" she asked him. It felt so good in his arms.   
"Yeah we can, forever and a day," he says as he leans down to kiss her  
"Good" she whisper "good." She looked up into the sky and wonders what was to come from that moment until forever.


End file.
